Ryoma's fear
by WonderBoyRobin
Summary: Ryoma has a fear. A fear he doesn't like to share outside the family. But a fear none the less.


The Seishun Academy tennis team had to have their yearly shots.

Like many times before, Ryoma was running late for prates from over sleeping.

"Man I'm so late!" Ryoma ran as fast as he cod to Seigaku Academy.

Tezuka had made it perfectly clear not to be late, but of cores, Ryoma still over slept.

"I'm in so much trouble!"

He ran over to the courts and was relieved to see everyone was still warming up. He knew there was no way he cod sneak in, so he held his heed high and walked on to the courts.

"Well, nice to see you decided to join us today Echizen." Tezuka didn't even take his eyes of the curt he was looking at; instead he just called out to the regulars, calling them in.

"All right every one, as thaws of you who have been here be for shod remember, today is the yearly team shots day. Now the starters wi-"

Ryoma stopped lessening after Tezuka sad shots. No one outside of the family new Ryoma's secret. For it was one he hated. Ryoma Echizen was deathly afraid of needles. The last time he had to get his shots was when he had to come back to the states from America. Thin it had taken four nurses, two doctors, plus the one giving the shots, and his father to hold him down.

Ryoma's face had gone from bored, to peer horror stricken in secants.

Slowly and instinctively, he started to back up out of the group, only to back right up in to Oishi.

Oishi was a little surprised when Ryoma backed into him, and looked down at him worldly.

"Oi, hay Echizen! Everything ok? You look pale!"

Ryoma ducked his heed and shakily poled his hat down to hide his horror struck face. His hopes to sound calm and clouted long enof to get the hell out of there, was ruined when his voice came out shaky and a little more childlike this he liked.

"I-I'm fine S-simpie. I have to g-go home though. Uhh I forgot there was something I uhh have to do, um ya bye."

By now the two had gained the others, by Ryoma only, unwanted attention.

Eiji cod not help but forger it out. Stepping out in front of him he stopped the younger boy died in his traces.

"Oi, Ochibi-chan, are you afraid of needles?"

Ryoma's faces grow bright red, and he ducked his heed.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

He turned around and tried to leave, but Eiji held onto him.

"Ok thin! If you're not afraid thin lets hoary up and get are shots so we can have a match!"

Out of per instinct Ryoma ducked Eiji's hug, and ran from the courts, hollering out a lame excuse.

"I have stuff to do!"

The others watched a little shocked.

"We're goanna have to find him now aren't we?"

They all nodded, answering Eiji's questing.

Tezuka took charge.

"All right, Fuji and I shall take the area around the courts. Oishi, and Eiji you two take the opposite side of school. Kaidoh, and Inui you two take the left side. Momoshiro and Takashi, you two take the right."

Nodding the groups ran off in their assigned directions.

"Tezuka, I think I might now where our little one might be hiding out."

Tezuka looked to Fuji who just merely smiled.

Sighing Tezuka nodded.

"Fine, go get him."

Fuji walked to the club house, he knew Ryoma liked to hide on the roof tops, and figured he'd be there.

Grabbing a ladder he walked over to the back of the club house, leaning it agents the wall.

Climbing up he smiled when a sow Ryoma.

Ryoma was lying on his stomach and looked like he was trying hard not to be seen.

Chuckling Fuji made the rest of his way up on to the roof.

"Echizen, there you are."

Ryoma jumped, clearly startled by being discovered.

"I'm not going to get my shots sempai!"

Fuji walked over, holding his hands up in a jester that he meant no harm.

"I know, I just want to talk."

He sat down next to a clearly jumpy Ryoma.

Chuckling Fuji started talking about their last match. Ryoma seemed to relax after a bit, even replying.

It wasn't long till he was deep in thought, going on about how sum of the people he played always underestimated there appoints, when Fuji took his chains.

Laying his hand on Ryoma's shoulder, he pressed down on the spot between Ryoma's shoulder and neck.

All Ryoma Knew was one moment he was talking, and the nest everything went back.

Chuckling, Fuji picked the younger boy up and threw him over his shoulder, heeding for the later.

Getting off the roof, Fuji carried the now unconscious boy to the courts where everyone had now gathered.

As expected Oishi started to freak out the second he saw them.

"Echizen! Is he ok? What happened to him? Why is he passed out?"

Fuji just smiled, and handed the younger boy off to Momo.

"Pressure points."

Those two words sunk in and every one stared at him like he had lost his mind.

One thought passed through all their heads.

'He's nuts.'

Shaking off the shock, the group walked off to the nurse's office.

Once in the nurse's office, Momo laded Ryoma down.

The nurse gave them a surprised look, but after a quick explanation from Tezuka, she nodded understanding.

Ryoma was the first to get his shots.

Making sure he got them before he came too.

Then the others started to get theirs.

They were on Takashi, who was the last one to receive his shots, when they heard a small groan coming from the bed.

Ryoma slowly opened his eyes. It took him a minute to realize where he was, and when he did he didn't look happy.

He was just about to storm off, completely pissed, when Tezuka, and Inui, stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Leave and you will be running laps for the next week."

At first Ryoma didn't think it would be that bad, he could handle laps.

"And I will have you test all my new drinks."

A shiver visibly made its way throw Ryoma.

There was no way he wanted to go throw that.

Turning back around, he sat down on the cot he had been laying on.

The nurse finished up giving Takashi his shots.

Which Ryoma didn't seem to like the idea of.

Ones the group was back on the courts, Ryoma was still pissed off.

Laughing Eiji bopped him on the heed.

"Oh come on Ochibi-chan! Don't be mad!"

Ryoma only glared at him.

"Come on Echizen, how about a match? That'll take your mind off of all this, I bet."

Sighing annoyed, Ryoma agreed to a match with Momo.

The whole match didn't take long. Ryoma was pissed, and it showed in every move he made.

He was playing by power today, and was hitting fast and hard.

Once he was done with Momo, winning the match, he was still annoyed.

"I want to play Ochibi-chan now!"

Like with Momo, the match was quick and full of power.

Ryoma ended up beating Eiji in no time.

Fuji decided to go up next.

Ryoma played even harder then, pissed off like crazy Fuji had knocked him out.

He was just about to attack when he heard his name being called.

"Oi! Ryoma! Stop playing with your little friends and get over here!"

Everyone looked over to the gates where a man was waiting, looking thoroughly annoyed.

"What do you want old man?"

Ryoma called back to him, not looking happy that he was there.

"You're Mother's plane comes in today! Come on we're going to go pick her up!"

Sighing annoyed Ryoma said his goodbyes and ran off towards the man.

They could still hear the two talking as they walked away.

"Dad I have a cell phone for a reason you know."

The man, his father, knocked him on his head.

"Hey remember who pays for that phone!"

"Yeah mom."

His father was about to knock him on the head again, but stopped when he noticed the band-aid on his arm.

"What happened to your arm?"

Ryoma ducked his head, mumbling.

"Regulars had to get shots today."

His father started to laugh.

"Shut up old man!"

Ryoma stormed of, the group was no longer able to hear or see them.

Rolling their eyes they went back to practice.

Oishi turned to Tezuka.

"If this was how it was this year. I wonder how it will be next year."

Tezuka kept a straight face, but it almost seemed like he was cracking a joke.

"More of a game of cat and mouse."

Oishi laughed, he knew it was right.

Next year would be another interesting year.

The End.


End file.
